jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Collette
Simply incorrigible. ''- Collette talking about her brother Scamp. '''Collette' (voiced by Kath Soucie) is a character from Lady & the Tramp ''and ''Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. She is like her mother, Lady. She's sweet, lady-like and beautiful. But she and her sisters, Annette and Danielle, hate the antics of their brother Scamp. She also hates getting dirty. But she still loves her brother all the same. In the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures series and the Jaden's Adventures series, she shows a fierce side of her. This side is only seen when she gets very mad. Trivia *Collette, her sisters and brother will meet Jeffrey and his team at the end of Jeffrey & Friends meet Lady & the Tramp. *She'll see them again in Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures of Lady & the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. *In a episode of Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles, Patch will fall in love with Collette. At the end, when Patch confesses his love for her, Collette will respond to this by kissing him. From then on, she'll be Patch's girlfriend. *Another Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures Chronicles episode will focus on Patch's date with Collette. *Collette (along with her sisters Annette, Danielle, her brother Scamp and Angel) will guest star in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination. When Scamper jokes about Patch's crush on her, she'll respond to this and come to Patch's defense by saying that Scamper's attitude is "simply incorrigible". At the end of the movie, Collette will join the team, so she can be with Patch. *On Youtube, Tigerman531 will be making a Aladdin spoof using Patch as Aladdin. He was gonna use Angel as Jasmine, but is now considering using Collette instead. She'll also play as Marina in the Pebble and the Penguin spoof "The Pebble and the Puppy". *In Love Conquers All Part 1 and Love Conquers All Part 2, Danielle (who will be manipulated by Discord) will try to get Collette to break up with Patch. *Collette will appear in Taminella's Revenge, Wedding Duels Part 1 and Wedding Duels Part 2. *In Patch's Nightmares' Part 1'', Part 2''' ''and '''''Part ''3 '' , after Patch runs away to find a''' '''way to stop his nightmares, Collette, along with Jeffrey, Jaden, Bugs, Daffy and the others will take a''' '''journey to find him and help him end his 'nightmares. *In ''The Puppy from the future, Collette will meet Venus, her and Patch's future daughter. Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters that have a love interest Category:Animal characters Category:Patch & Collette Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends members Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures allies Category:Siblings Category:Pooh's Adventures Allies Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Heroines Category:Hiccup's allies Category:Guardians Category:Pets Category:Lady and the Tramp characters Category:Aaron's Adventures Allies Category:The Eds' Adventures allies Category:Xion's family Category:Justice League Category:Females Category:Teen Titans Category:Daughters Category:Elements of Harmony: Generosity Category:Girlfriends Category:Xion's Ohana Members Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana Allies Category:Sisters Category:The Ohana Alliance Category:Kids Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Toons Category:British characters Category:Juniper Lee's Adventures allies Category:Courtney's allies Category:Members of the Resistance